The following relates to the field of communications in general.
It is known to deploy dual mode voice over internet protocol (VOIP) telephones. These VOIP telephones may be configured to use either, for example, an Internet connection or a telephone network to initiate and receive calls. For example, a conventional VOIP telephone may be configured so that the user can initiate a call using a local WiFi “hotspot” that is connected to the Internet, to take advantage of lower cost connectivity and thereby reduce expensive roaming charges. Alternatively, the VOIP telephone may be used to initiate/receive calls via the Public Switched Telephone Network, such as when the user is at home. Still further, the user may initiate/receive calls using a third network such as a GSM or CDMA type network if the VOIP telephone is so configured.